Order of the Fallen: Year 1
by King Cairo
Summary: My version of JazzyKat's AWLB. Full summary inside. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. The Day it all Changed

Order of the Fallen

Ch. 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link/mobile devices, and notes: _italicized_

Author's notes: **bold**

Parseltongue and spell casting: _**bold italicized**_

Summary: On that fateful day at the zoo, Harry meets a boy who can understand snakes as well. With a new family at his side, watch this young wizard take his place in the world as well as the upcoming war. This story will involve slash pairings.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Seeing as how I am clearly not her, I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Future slash and femslash, Weasley bashing, Dumbledore bashing, and some bashing on Dudley. The Dudley bashing might change later depending on how I feel.

Note: Seeing as how Harry isn't introduced as a Parseltongue until the second movie, his conversation with the snake will be in normal text for this chapter.

On the night that Voldemort was supposedly vanquished, Harry Potter was placed with his relatives, the Dursleys, by a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. On that night, a witch named Minerva McGonagall protested Albus's decision of placing the savior of the wizard world with a family of muggles who were known to hate anything and everything magical. However, this story doesn't begin on that night. This story begins just over ten years later at a zoo…in the reptile house of all places.

Story start…

Harry had just watched in disgust as his porker of a cousin annoyingly tapped on the glass of a python's cage. Despite Dudley's enthusiastic tapping, the snake would not move.

Eventually, Dudley got bored and moved away from the snake exhibit. Harry just sighed and said, "Sorry about that. My cousin can be a handful sometimes. It's a good thing that you're asleep. At least you won't have to deal with him later. Still, it must get tiresome watching people shove their faces into the glass almost every day. You're from Burma, aren't you?"

He then looked at a plaque that said 'raised in captivity'. Harry gave the snake a sad smile. "That's my life as well. The only difference is that you get steady meals and proper care."

Suddenly, the snake rose up from its resting position and looked at Harry. The young boy looked closer at the snake and asked, "Can you understand me?"

Just as the snake started nodding, Harry heard a giggle from behind him. "Of course he can understand you. He would've kept ignoring you if he couldn't."

Confused, Harry turned around to see a black British child smiling at him. The boy's skin was a slightly darkened caramel color; his eyes were a shining gold color, and his hair was black with a white streak going down one side and reached the top of his waistline.

The boy looked at the snake and said, "You'd rather live in a jungle without so many people staring you down, wouldn't you?"

Again, the snake nodded its head. Harry tapped the boy on his shoulder and said, "Pardon me, but how can a snake understand us? And who exactly are you?"

Before the boy could answer, Dudley rushed over to the snake exhibit and knocked Harry to the floor. As a woman helped him to his feet, the other boy ran over to a pair of males in blue jeans and black shirts who were holding hands.

At first glance, the pair looked young enough to be the boy's older brothers. One man had light brown skin, brown hair that stopped at his shoulder blades, and bright violet eyes. He had a small silver stud in one of his ears and wore a silver ring with a hawk etched into it.

The second man's skin tone was slightly darker than his companion. His hair was a shocking silver color and stopped at the small of his back while his eyes were a bright gold.

The young boy pulled at their hands and whispered, "Guys, I found a boy who can talk to snakes. I think he's one of us."

That had the boy's companions interested in what he was saying. Apparently, their son had stumbled upon a child wizard.

The two men decided that the matter was worth looking into. As they made their way back to the snake exhibit, they saw something that made their blood run cold.

In a moment of anger, Harry's magic caused the glass on the snake exhibit to vanish as if it had never been there. Dudley, who had been pushing against the glass to look at the snake, toppled into the water while the snake slithered out.

Just before leaving to enjoy his newfound freedom, the large python turned to Harry and said, "Thanksss.

At that moment, things took a turn for the worse as Petunia and Vernon showed up. Petunia quickly went to work at pulling her son from out of the water while Vernon had roughly grabbed Harry and said, "What happened to my son, boy?"

Harry quickly shook his head and said, "I don't know. One minute the glass was there and then it just vanished. It was like magic."

Vernon cuffed Harry over the head and said, "I should've known that you did something. After everything I've done for you, you repay me by almost getting your cousin eaten by a bloody snake!"

Vernon was about to strike Harry again when a small hand grabbed him by the arm. The whale of a man turned in time to see a foot make contact with his face.

Harry watched in awe as he was defended by the same boy he had conversed with moments ago. "If your blob of a son would've left the snake alone, he wouldn't be soaking wet right now," the boy chided.

The boy then extended his hand to Harry and said, "By the way, my name is Michelangelo Jason Stone, but everyone calls me Angel or Angelo for short. The two men with me are my parents. The man with the brown hair is Airyn and the one with silver hair is Nicolai."

Harry slowly shook Angel's hand and said, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Angel did a double take and brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead to reveal his scar. "Wow, you really are Harry Potter. Here I was thinking you were just some random wizard kid trying to get attention by throwing the name around."

Harry gave the boy a strange look. "I'm sorry, but I can't be a _wizard_. I'm just plain old Harry."

Nicolai just laughed and said, "Trust me, little one. You are very much a wizard. In fact, Airyn and I went to school with your parents."

At the mention of Harry's parents, Vernon quickly said, "Now I don't know who you think you are, but I will _not_ be allowing any more of this nonsense to continue. For eleven years, I've been trying to beat the freakishness out of that ungrateful little whelp. I'll not have my efforts squandered by some weirdoes. He'll not be associating with _any_ of your lot and that's all I have to say on the matter."

Petunia nodded and said, "It's bad enough that my sister and her husband went off and got murdered by some raving loony of a dark wizard, I won't have the boy following them to the grave."

Now let it be known that Petunia Dursley never actually hated her sister. While she was always jealous of her sister's magical abilities, that didn't mean that she never cared about Lily.

Also, unlike Vernon, Petunia only treated Harry with a cold indifference. She tried not to acknowledge him for who he was, as it would only remind her of her sister.

However, Harry was stuck on the concept of his relatives lying to him for so long. "The two of you knew," he said, "and you never told me anything. You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

Nicolai frowned and said, "The thought alone of a car crash killing James and Lily Potter is completely absurd. Harry, your parents died to protect you from a very dark wizard named Volde…"

Airyn placed a hand over his mouth and said, "Don't go saying that name in front of the muggles, you twat."

Petunia lowered her head and said, "So it really is true, then. He really did kill my sister and her husband."

She then looked at Harry and said, "Now you know the truth, Harry. I don't hate you. It's the magic in you that I loathe. I had prayed you would never find out about magic because I thought it would lead to your end like it did to Lily and James."

Angel frowned and said, "You shouldn't hate magic because of what happened. If anything, you should hate the ruddy tosser who killed your sister."

Petunia looked at Angel like he had grown a second head. She was about to question him when Vernon said, "Listen to me, you little punk. You've got some nerve speaking to people like that. Now, I'll be taking this little _abnormality_ back where it belongs."

Angel whispered something to Nicolai, causing the man to say, "I think I have a proposal that will suit everyone. If you allow us to adopt Harry, we'll be out of your hair and will never darken your doorstep again."

Petunia glanced at Vernon once before nodding. "If he wants to live with you, you can have him. The less magic in my life, the better off I'll be."

She had absolutely no idea how much of a backlash that would cause. Nicolai crouched down to Harry and looked him in the eye. "Harry, how would you like to come live with us and learn about who and what you really are?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he nodded with enthusiasm. Airyn smiled and said, "We'll be in touch about the legal documents soon. Harry, let's get you to your new home."

Angel grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Just wait until you see where we live. Our house is huge! By the way, the trip home is gonna be pretty wild so you're gonna wanna take a deep breath and hold it in."

Harry didn't even have time to register what his new brother had said as Nicolai picked him up. "Hold on as tight as you can, Harry," the man said.

Without warning, Harry's world turned dark. He felt like he was being pushed into a small space while the world was pushing in on him.

Fortunately, the feeling only lasted for a brief second. When the pressure ended and the light returned, Harry found himself coughing and gasping for air.

Angel smiled and said, "I warned you to take a deep breath. That always happens to people on their first trip."

After catching his breath, Harry looked at Nicolai and asked, "What exactly _was_ that!?"

Nicolai just smiled and said, "That Harry was the magical art of instant teleportation called apparition. Wizards and witches apparate to get from one place to another in just the blink of an eye. But enough about that. Welcome to your new home, Harry."

Harry looked at the house and realized that Angel had undersold its size. This wasn't just a house. It was a very large mansion with a beautiful garden out front.

Once inside, Harry saw that the main hall was decorated in a silver and blue design. Angel grabbed his arm and dragged him through the different rooms.

One room in particular that Angel gushed on about was a very large room with a soft and thick mat that covered the entire floor. However, the thing that Harry surprised was that the room was actually one giant laser field.

Airyn walked up to the two of them and chuckled. "I see you've found Angel's personal room. If you're lucky, you might get to see what he uses this room for."

Angel just stuck out his tongue and said, "Thanks for almost ruining the surprise element."

Airyn just ruffled Angel's hair and said, "It was no problem. Now, both of you come to the dining hall so we can eat."

The two boys followed their father to the dining hall where Nicolai had just finished setting the table. As the four of them sat down to eat, a strange creature appeared out of thin air and handed Angel a goblet of thick red liquid. Harry looked at Nicolai and said, "Papa, what is Angel drinking?"

Angel placed the goblet down and said, "I'm drinking blood, Harry."

Harry frowned and asked, "Why are you drinking blood? Are you a vampire?"

Nicolai just giggled before being elbowed in the side by Airyn. "He's not a vampire," Nicolai said. "He's what's known as a Parselmouth. A Parselmouth is a person who can speak to snakes like the two of you."

Harry seemed to understand, but some parts were still vague to him. "So, do all Parselmouths drink blood?"

His reason for asking was that the glass of blood was strangely starting to look more and more appealing. Angel shook his head in disagreement. "Only pureblooded Parselmouths get blood cravings. It's all because the very first Parselmouth was born when a magical being known as a Naga married a very powerful vampire who could walk under the sun without burning."

Nicolai nodded as he lowered his glass of wine. "However, a regular Naga could not have created this magic to occur. The Naga in question was born from a basilisk. The basilisks are known as the kings of snakes."

At that point, Angel took another gulp of blood and sighed in happiness. "The blood cravings usually start close to the eleventh birthday and get worse until the Parselmouth turns fifteen. Mine started last month when I turned eleven on the fourteenth of the month."

As Harry listened to his new brother in awe, he noticed that Angel's golden eyes were slit like those of a snake. He then turned his attention back to the half empty glass in Angel's hand.

Angel looked at his brother and saw that he had unknowingly started drooling. Following Harry's line of sight, he noticed that his brother had been staring at the goblet of blood.

To test his theory, he slowly waved the cup around and watched as Harry's eyes intently followed the cup. Finally, he sat the cup down and pretended to drop his fork.

After leaning down to retrieve it, he smiled as he saw Harry drinking the blood with gusto. As soon as Harry finished, Angel cleared his throat and said, "Mara."

Without warning, the same creature from earlier appeared. Angel smiled and said, "Bring me another goblet of blood. My craving is strangely high today."

The creature bowed and said, "Of course, Master Angel," before vanishing.

A few seconds later, the creature named Mara reappeared with another goblet of blood.

While Angel was sating his cravings, Harry turned to Airyn and said, "Dad, what was that strange creature?"

Airyn just smiled and said, "That was a House Elf. House Elves are creatures who are most commonly found working for a wizard family. When a House Elf finds a family to work for, it will bind itself to that family. Also, you should take special note that a House Elf's magic is different from a wizard's magic. They are not bound by the laws that wizards adhere to."

Harry nodded and said, "Can you give me an example?"

Nicolai took his glass and sat it in the middle of the table. "Imagine that this glass is somewhere that a wizard cannot apparate to. A House Elf can easily apparate to the glass because their magic is different from ours. Also, you should know that a House Elf's magic is determined by the wizard it binds itself to. If the wizard is strong, the elf will be strong as well."

Angel just giggled and said, "You'd be shocked if you saw how strong Mara's magic is," before returning to his drink.

Harry slowly realized that his thirst for blood wasn't completely gone as he watched Angel slowly drain his goblet.

Finally, Harry lost his self-control when a small stream of blood started to flow down the side of Angel's mouth. Before anyone could react, Harry had actually licked the lingering blood from Angel's cheek.

Angel gave him an amused look and said, "I was wondering when you'd crack. Something told me that you hadn't had enough."

Airyn suddenly cleared his throat and said, "Alright, you little pipsqueaks, it's time to hit the hay. We're going out to Diagon Alley in the morning."

Angel grabbed Harry by the hand and led him to a large upstairs bedroom. "This is where you'll be sleeping until we can get a decent room ready for you. I left you a pair of pajamas you can borrow on the bed."

Before leaving the room, Angel quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and said, "That was for the blood you licked off my cheek. Goodnight, little bro."

Harry could only blush as Angel left the room. Somehow, he had always known that he preferred blokes over ladies and Angel's kiss only served to confirm that feeling.

After calming down, he quickly changed into his pajamas and jumped into the bed. For the first time in a while, he fell into slumber with a smile on his face.

Fin~

Angel: That's all for this chapter. Next time, we take a trip to Diagon Alley and Harry gets to meet Hagrid.

Airyn: Also, we see a little bit of what ole' Dumbledore has planned.

Nicolai: Airyn, you weren't supposed to tell them that.

Airyn: Bite me, Nicolai.

Nicolai: Are you offering?

Harry: Angel, what are they talking about?

Angel: Something you don't need to know about for at least another year.

Everyone: Bye for now! (Everyone waves to the audience)


	2. A Curious Day in Diagon Alley

Order of the Fallen

Ch. 2

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link/mobile devices, and notes: _italicized_

Author's notes: **bold**

Parseltongue and spell casting: _**bold italicized**_

Summary: On that fateful day at the zoo, Harry meets a boy who can understand snakes as well. With a new family at his side, watch this young wizard take his place in the world as well as the upcoming war. This story will involve slash pairings.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Seeing as how I am clearly not her, I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Future slash and femslash, selective Weasley bashing, Dumbledore bashing, and some bashing on Dudley. The Dudley bashing might change later depending on how I feel.

Story start…

The next morning, Harry found himself being shaken awake by an energetic Angel. "Wake up, Harry. We're going to Diagon Alley today."

Harry sleepily felt around Angel's face before finding the nose and gently squeezing it. Angel pushed his hand away and giggled. "What are you doing, brother?"

Harry sat up to look at him and said, "I'm looking for the snooze button. You're bouncing around like you've had too many sweets…again."

Angel rolled his eyes in amusement and puled Harry out of the bed. "Get up, you lazy Mary, and come down for breakfast before it gets cold."

Harry whacked his brother over the head with a pillow and said, "You're such a little kid, Angel."

Angel flipped to the door and said, "You can't talk about my age, Harry. In case you've forgotten, I'm older than you by about six and a half weeks."

Harry just shook his head in amusement as his brother back-flipped through the open door.

Once Harry arrived downstairs, he noticed that the living room was completely dark. As soon as he turned on the lights, everyone jumped out from behind the couch and shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry looked around in surprise as he realized that the room had been decorated with streamers, ribbons, and a banner that read 'Happy 11th birthday, Harry'. Airyn scooted Harry closer to the table where a decent sized cake was waiting. "Blow out the candles and make a wish, Harry."

Harry thought long and hard before making up his mind. While focusing on his wish, he blew at the candles as hard as he could. Airyn and Nicolai clapped when they saw him blow out all of the candles in one breath.

Angel smiled and said, "You've got a good set of lungs on you. Any girl or guy you make out with is gonna be in for a pleasant surprise."

Harry just blushed and playfully punched Angel in the arm. After an hour of games, singing, and food consumption, Nicolai looked at the clock and said, "It's time to get moving. We have a lot to do today."

With no other words being exchanged, the four wizards departed from their home.

Leaky cauldron…

The Leaky Cauldron was bursting with chatter and full of new and familiar faces. Apparently, it was a very good day for business.

Everyone from Tom the innkeeper to the customers was busy talking about one subject or another. That all came to a dead halt when Nicolai and Airyn came in followed by Harry and Angel.

Suddenly, someone was heard whispering, "My word is that Harry Potter? Is that honestly Harry Potter?"

In less than a second, the entire pub was full of chatter again. One of the bar-goers sauntered up to him and said, "Greetings, young Mr. Potter. My name is Dedalus Diggle. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just shook the man's hand and smiled. Another man approached him and said. "H-hello, Mr. P-potter, I'm P-professor Quirrell. I'll b-be teaching D-defense Against the D-dark A-arts at Hogwarts t-this year. N-not that y-you'll n-need it though, eh P-potter?"

Something about him felt both wrong and strangely comforting to Harry. However, he wasn't able to think on the situation any longer as a very large man said, "Alright, that's enough outta you lot. Give 'im some breathing room before he passes out."

Airyn chuckled and said, "Hello there, Hagrid. I had a feeling that you'd be here."

Hagrid then looked down at Harry and said, "'Ello there, 'Arry. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I'm supposed to give you this letter and this key. You'll know when to use it."

Harry just gave a thankful nod as he took the golden key out of Hagrid's large hand. He was about to accept the letter when Airyn said, "We already know what to get him for his first year at Hogwarts, Rubeus. He won't need the letter."

Hagrid simply nodded and pulled out a pocket watch. "I suppose I ought to get goin'. Dumbledore needs me to run an errand for 'im. I'll be seeing you two at Hogwarts."

Nicolai waited for Hagrid to leave before saying, "Speaking of time, we really should be getting a move on. You know how crowded the streets get during this hour."

Airyn gave his husband a scandalized look. "Come now, Nicolai. When have you known me to be late for anything?"

Nicolai began to speak when Airyn covered his mouth. "Don't even think about bringing that up around Angelo and Harry."

Nicolai smirked under Airyn's hand before slowly dragging his tongue over it. Airyn pulled his hand back and said, "I'll get you for that one later, Nicolai. Until then, let's just get going."

The Stone family walked through the pub until they entered a closed off back alley. Nicolai drew his wand from the holster hidden in his sleeve and tapped a set of five bricks in a clockwise motion.

As soon as he tapped the fifth brick, the wall began to shift and separate until a wide archway was left revealing a long street that was full of people. Nicolai shifted to the side and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry. This is where we'll be doing your school shopping. However, we need to go to Gringotts to get some money."

Angel eagerly pulled Harry by the arm and said, "Gringotts is the wizard's bank that's run by goblins. The goblins are really clever, so you'll want to stay on their good side."

Harry just nodded as his brother pulled him into the building. A few seconds later, their dads finally caught up and ushered them to an available goblin. Airyn smiled as he said, "My two boys, Angel Stone and Harry Potter, need to make a withdrawal from their vaults."

The goblin gave the boys an intense glare before asking, "Do Mr. Stone and Mr. Potter have their keys on hand?"

Angel fished around in his pockets before pulling out a gold key. Harry eyed the key before doing the same with his own. The goblin nodded and said, "Griphook will escort you both to your vaults."

Angel nodded and said, "Thank you for your time. May your business forever prosper."

The goblin gave a wry smirk before replying, "And may your vaults overflow with gold, Mr. Stone."

The two boys then followed another goblin that was holding a lantern. He led them onto a cart ride which moved faster than Harry could've ever imagined.

After only a few seconds, the boys arrived at the first vault. Griphook had Angel hold the light while he used Harry's key to open the door.

When the door opened, Harry gasped as he saw the large amounts of gold coins that were piled up in the vault. Angel giggled at Harry's expression and said, "You should've realized that your birth parents wouldn't just throw you under a bus and leave you for broke."

Harry just dumbly nodded as he scooped up a few handfuls of gold coins. "Angel, remind me to ask about what types of coins these are later."

The golden eyed boy nodded as the cart wheeled them to a different vault. Angel flipped over to the door and said, "This is my stop. Harry, hold the lamp for Griphook so he can open the door."

Harry just held the light steady as the goblin did his job. When the door was opened, Angel dove into the room and filled a bag with gold and silver coins. He then exited the room and said, "Let's get back to Da and Papa. They get all paranoid when I come down here alone and are probably spazzing out right now."

True to Angel's words, the adults had frantically checked them over for any kind of injury or blemish upon their return. Angel wrested himself free and said, "You guys head to the Apothecary. I'll take Harry to Madam Malkin's place for his school robes."

The adults moved in a different direction as the two boys ran down the street in joy. When they arrived at the shop, Angel rang the desk's bell twice. "Madam Malkin, I'm here for my school robes. Oh, and my brother needs to be fitted for his robes as well."

A kind voice quickly responded, "Don't get your hair in a knot, Angelo. I'll bring you your order as soon as I'm done with my current fitting. Meanwhile, since when do you have a brother? This is news to me."

Angel smiled as he pulled Harry to the tailoring area. "We recently adopted him. By the way, we're almost the exact same size if it'll help your measurements."

Madam Malkin moved from her current client and said, "I just need to get a few pins for that last adjustment. You'll be done in a few minutes."

The blonde boy on the stool nodded as madam Malkin ushered Harry to stand next to him. "I'll start on you as soon as I'm done with him. Until then, you all can get to know each other."

Harry nodded as the lady went to collect her missing pins. During that time, the blonde turned to him and said, "So, I see you're getting ready for Hogwarts as well. Do you know what house you'll be sorted into?"

Harry shook his head as he stared at the boy in front of him. "I haven't the foggiest of a clue where I'll be. I just hope they don't split me and Angel up. By the way, I'm Ha…err…Hadrian, Hadrian Castwell Stone."

The blonde nodded as he looked in the large mirror in front of him. "I'm hoping to be put into Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw too much. Oh, and I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry nodded as he saw Angel walk behind a row of summer robes. "I heard that Ravenclaw was a decent house. However, I'm more concerned about the type of activities there'll be around the school."

Angel poked his head around a corner and said, "Tell me about it. You know how I get whenever I get bored, brother. Hopefully, there'll be something fun to do."

Harry forced down a shiver and turned back to Draco. He was then forced to bite back a laugh as the blonde boy had started striking poses in the mirror.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Draco, I hope you realize that I just saw every bit of your little fashion show."

The blonde turned red with embarrassment. "Sh-shut up, Hadrian. You didn't see anything."

Harry waved him off and said, "Oh, I saw everything. By the way, your name really doesn't suit you."

Draco gave him an incredulous look and asked, "Why doesn't my name suit me?"

Harry giggled before saying, "Your name means 'dragon of bad faith'. That doesn't describe you at all. You're just too cute and adorable to be a dragon of any kind."

Draco tried to hit Harry in an attempt at retaliation, only to lose his balance and fall forward off of the stool. As soon as he realized that he was falling, he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

After a few seconds of nothing, Draco opened his eyes to discover two shocking facts. First, Harry had used himself as a pillow of sorts to cushion Draco's fall.

He was about to thank his dark haired savior when he noticed the second shocking thing about the situation. The reason he wasn't able to thank Harry for catching him was because his and Harry's lips were currently pressed together while Harry's arms were firmly secured around his waist.

Draco had started to pull away when something in his mind told him not to move. While he didn't fully understand it, there was a part of him that actually liked kissing Harry. Before he knew it, he had completely relaxed into the kiss.

When the brunette finally pulled away, he slowly kissed Draco's forehead. "I knew you were too cute to be a dragon! You're more like an adorable little newborn kitten," Harry playfully teased.

Draco blushed as he jumped to his feet. "I am absolutely _**not**_cute," he chided in embarrassment. "I am also in no way, shape, or form a _**kitten**_."

Harry giggled again and said, "Yes you are. You're my cute little silver-eyed blond kitten. I honestly want to put you in a basket and take you home with me."

Behind the clothing rack, Angel fell to the ground in a fit of silent laughter. He was so going to blackmail those two later. Draco, however blushed as he said, "I'm telling you that I am _**not**_ some house pet."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Madam Malkin returned to finish Draco's alterations. When she finished, Draco gave her a polite thank you and said, "I-I'll be seeing you at school, I suppose."

Harry nodded and replied, "I'll be seeing you around, Draco. By the way, you have really soft lips."

Draco turned a deep shade of red as he hurried out of the shop. Angel waited for the door to close before falling over in audible laughter. "Oh look, little _**Hadrian**_has a boyfriend. Pretty soon, we'll be sizing you two up to get hitched. Tell me, would you rather have Draco in a suit or a dress for the wedding?"

Harry tossed a random bundle of robes at Angelo as the elder boy continued to laugh. "Tell me something, Angel. Are you a cynical asshole by birth or do you have to take lessons on it?"

Angel snickered as he replied, "That, dear _**Hadrian**_ is a secret I fully intend to carry to the grave with me when I die. Anyway, let's go and find Da and Papa. We still need wands and Madam Malkin took your measurements while you were eye-shagging your little _**kitten**_."

Harry blushed a deep red as he chased his brother out of the store. After a few minutes of running, the two boys found themselves in the company of their parents. Within a few more minutes of walking, the group came to a store called "Ollivander's".

When they entered the store, a man with greyish white hair came out from behind a shelf. "I was wondering when you would get here, Mr. Potter," was his initial intro. "I remember the very days that your parents purchased their first wands."

He then turned to Angel and said, "Well, it looks as though there will be another Stone heading to Hogwarts. It isn't often that I am able to serve one from your family."

Angel simply smiled as he said, "Hadrian and I are really excited to get our wands today."

Ollivander nodded as he led Harry through at least six different wands with little progress. As he reached for the seventh wand, he stopped and picked up another box. During that brief moment, he silently thought, "_I shouldn't be doing this for Dumbledore. Something about this doesn't feel right._"

Suddenly, a strong wave of nothingness washed those thoughts from his mind. His gaze turned cloudy for a brief second before going back to normal. He then handed Harry the wand and watched as a golden aura briefly shined around the boy.

While most would assume that the wand had bound itself to Harry, Ollivander recognized the glow as a Tracking Charm being locked into place. The man just gave a false nod before saying, "It seems that you have found your match. Now, let's see about your bro…"

He was cut off by a box that nearly rendered him headless as it flew into Harry's arms. Resting inside the box was a 13-inch black wand that had three gold vines spiraling around it.

As soon as he picked it up, Harry could feel a warming sensation rushing through his entire self. Ollivander looked over the wand before saying, "I never would've guessed that you would receive a wand like this. This is a most curious event."

Harry perked an eyebrow in confusion as the man muttered to himself in silence. He then watched as Ollivander pulled out an exact replica of Harry's wand and handed it to Angel.

Much like Harry, Angel could feel the rush of magic in his body. He was about to voice a question when a second wand appeared in Angel's hand. It was a 13-inch white wand with three red vines wrapped around it.

Ollivander quickly sat down from the shock and said, "Boys, you are in possession of four very strange wands. The first wand that Harry placed his hands on is a Holly wand with a Phoenix feather for the core. The second wand, the one that you both have, is made with the wood of an ancient tree known as the Tree of Shade and the cores are Nundu hairs and three vines from an ancient plant called the Everlife. Finally, the fourth wand was crafted from a White Ash and the cores are powdered dragon fangs and three vines from a Firethorn bush."

He quickly rang up the wands and said, "It is very curious that you boys would receive those wands. Still, the wand chooses the wizard and I look forward to seeing why those wands chose you."

Harry and Angel paid the price for the wands before bolting out of the store. They had almost made it to the Apothecary when Harry collided with someone and went tumbling to the ground. Angel shook his head while breaking down in laughter. "This is just not your day, little brother."

Harry raised a hand to give his brother the bird when he noticed that much like with Draco, his lips were attached to the mouth of the boy below him. As he pulled away to apologize, he quickly noticed that the boy beneath him seemed to be in a daze.

Harry quickly helped him to his feet and said, "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The other boy finally snapped out of his daze and said, "Oh, don't worry about it. That was kinda fun…if you don't count the whole crash and burn. By the way, I'm Blaise Zabini."

Harry shook the boy's hand before saying, "My name's Hadrian Stone and the laughing twat over there is my older brother Michelangelo."

Angel instantly stopped his laughter long enough to say, "Don't start a dance that you can't finish, Hadrian. You know how much I detest being called by my full first name."

Harry stuck his tongue out and said, "Bite me, you raving lunatic. Maybe that'll teach you not to make fun of people when they fall over."

He then turned his attention back to Blaise and said, "I'm really sorry about bowling you over. I hope you're not injured."

The dark-skinned Italian boy shook his head before dusting himself off. "Don't stress too much about it. It'll take a lot more than that to beat me. Anyway, will you be attending Hogwarts this year?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his holly wand. "Angel and I just came from Ollivander's wand shop. We're headed to the Apothecary to grab what we need for potions."

Blaise would've commented if a rather beautiful woman had not called him over. "That's my mum calling me over. I guess I'll see you at school."

Harry shook the boy's hand again before, in a random act of nobility, lifting it to his mouth and giving it a gentle kiss. "Yes, we surely will see each other at school."

As Blaise ran off with a deep blush painting his face, Angelo whistled to Harry and led him into the Apothecary. Within a few seconds, the duo had rejoined Airyn and Nicolai once again to finish their shopping.

The boys also discovered that their parents had gotten them both owls. Harry received a snowy owl that he named Hedwig and Angel received a great horned owl that he named Horus. The latter of which wore a facial expression that appeared to read 'I've been dealing with idiots all day'.

After collecting everything needed for the start of school, the Stone family apparated back to their home to prepare for the upcoming school year. As the boys ventured off to bed, Harry couldn't help but wonder what Hogwarts would be like and whether or not he would get to spend time with Blaise and Draco.

Meanwhile…

In the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk while contemplating everything that had been happening. When he realized that Harry Potter was due to attend Hogwarts this year, he had Hagrid travel to Gringotts and remove the Sorcerer's Stone from its vault.

He then placed the stone deep within the castle and tasked the teachers with placing a specific type of defense around it. Once Harry arrived and settled into being at Hogwarts, he would begin to drop the most subtle of hints to stir the boy's curiosity and goad him into seeking out the stone.

With everything in place, Albus smiled to himself as he partook in the enjoyment of a lemon drop. "_When Harry arrives to the school_," he thought, "_I will begin to mold him into the perfect weapon against the Dark. Soon, I shall root out the remainder of Voldemort's forces and take my true place as the paragon of Light._"

On the golden perch to his left, a majestic bird with red and gold feathers shook his head in shame. This was not the same man he once called his friend. He could only hope that young Harry would be ready for whatever plans the old wizard could conjure up.

Fin~

Nicolai: That brings us to the close of another chapter. In chapter 3, we get to see the boys on their very first trip to Hogwarts.

Airyn: There's also the prospect of the sorting ceremony and the first feast of the year.

Angel: Let's not forget that dear Hadrian has another encounter with his future boyfriends.

Harry: Angel, words alone can't describe how much I truly hate you right now.

Angel: Oh, don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that you're looking forward to teasing the scales off of your little dragon.

Harry: Angelo, you are honestly the living embodiment of the word 'twat'. The fact that I enjoy teasing my little kitten is not meant for you to tease me about it.

Airyn: Actually Hadrian, he kinda has to. It's in the big brother's hand book.

(Draco walks onto the stage)

Draco: Will you please stop telling everyone that I'm some sort of fluffy animal!?

Harry: I wouldn't say it if you weren't so cute and adorable.

Nicolai: I think I hear wedding bells.

(Blaise walks onto the stage and reads previous captions)

Blaise: I don't see why you're complaining, Draco. I would take it as a term of endearment. After all, he kissed me and I'm not complaining.

Draco: You're not helping the cause, Blaise.

(Harry kisses Draco on the cheek causing him to turn red)

Harry: And you're not helping yourself, my little kitten. Now, pardon me while I go torture my dear family. (Conjures a whip)

Nicolai: Well Airyn, I think it's time for us to…

(Looks around and notices that Airyn left and Angel ran off of the stage)

Harry: (sing-song like voice) Oh Papa, you and I need to have a _**long**_ talk.

Nicolai: Yeah…not in this life. (Turns tail and runs)

Blaise and Draco: See you next time!

Harry: (Chases Nicolai across stage) Come back here, you dirty coward! (Cracks whip at Nicolai's heels)


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Order of the Fallen

Ch. 3

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link/mobile devices, and notes: _italicized_

Author's notes: **bold**

Parseltongue, Sorting Hat, and spell casting: _**bold italicized**_

Summary: On that fateful day at the zoo, Harry meets a boy who can understand snakes as well. With a new family at his side, watch this young wizard take his place in the world as well as the upcoming war. This story will involve slash pairings.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Seeing as how I am clearly not her, I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Future slash and femslash, selective Weasley bashing, Dumbledore bashing, and some bashing on Dudley. The Dudley bashing might change later depending on how I feel.

**Story start**…

On the day of departure, Harry found himself being woken up by an overly energetic Angel. Harry quickly grabbed the closest item he could grab and chucked it at his brother's head.

Angel, being already awake and alert, caught the incoming pillow and whacked his brother with it. "Get out of that bed, Hadrian. You're going to make us late for the train."

That garnered the desired effect of getting Harry to jump out of bed and rush for the showers. As soon as Harry made it out of the room, Nicolai poked his head in the door and smirked. "Angelo, you know that train doesn't leave for another five hours and that we've always apparated to the station to see your cousin."

Angel twirled a lock of his hair and looked to the now rising sun. "Yes, I do know that. However, Harry should know better by now than to ever call my full first name."

Nicolai shook his head in amusement. The only people who Angel ever allowed to address him by his full first name were his cousin Angelina Johnson and her two friends, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Anyone else who said that word would soon become a victim of one of Angel's pranks.

Speaking of pranks, Harry had just returned to the room and proceeded to kick Angel in the shin before crawling back into bed. He then gave his brother a dark glare and said, "Next time, I'm going to aim somewhere a lot more vulnerable."

Angel could only hobble out of the room with a smile on his face. To him, the pain was completely worth it. Nicolai sighed to hide the underlying chuckle in his voice. "Harry, you had best keep on your toes around your brother. He inherited a pension for pranking from my mum and a nasty revenge streak from Airyn."

Harry could only give a tired nod as he drifted back into the land of slumber. If Angel wanted to start a prank war, he would meet it head on and dish it back out.

Nicolai, having gained a rare case of empathy from years of dealing with his mother and Angel, felt Harry's lingering emotion and thought, "_Lord, what have I unleashed upon the world? I fear for anyone should those two ever decide to join forces._"

Four hours later…

Airyn looked at his watch before shouting, "Will you little runts hurry up? If you move any slower, I'll have to apparate you both directly to the bloody school."

Angel descended the staircase in a set of royal blue dress robes that were trimmed with silver spirals and held closed by a silver hawk pendant followed by three silver diamond shaped clasps in descending order. "Honestly Da, you are such a drama queen. Apparation only takes up the span of about two seconds at the most and you're whining like you're my age again."

Nicolai snickered behind the sleeves of his dark red robes. "He's got you dead to rights, love. Still, what could be taking Harry so long?"

Angel rolled his eyes before shouting, "Hadrian, will you hurry up and get down here? Da's about to spaz out on us again!"

Harry poked his head from the corner of the stairs and said, "I'd be down there already if I could find my bloody pendant."

Angel smacked his forehead with his palm before shouting, "Are you honestly kidding me? You left the bloody thing on your pillow, you twit!"

Harry smirked as he grabbed the silver owl pendant from his pillow and descended the stairs while fastening it in place on his emerald green robes. "I'd rather be a twit than a complete twat, you psycho."

Airyn gently whacked his boys over the head before saying, "If we're all done being stupid, I'd like to get to the platform."

Nicolai playfully raised a hand and said, "Actually, I have a little stupid left to get out of my system."

Airyn shook the sleeve of his black robes in Nicolai's face before apparating to the station with Harry. Nicolai could only grin as he grabbed Angel's hand and vanished with a resounding 'pop'.

Platform…

As the family of four appeared on the platform, Airyn quickly vanished before returning with the two owls and the boys' luggage. He then crouched down to their eye level and said, "Boys, I just want you to know that I don't care where you get sorted while at Hogwarts. Whatever happens, you two need to stick together."

Nicolai nodded and said, "I can feel that a change is about to come to both Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world. It's time to let you in on a little secret about the family."

He then checked the time before saying, "Harry, you may not realize it, but you are no longer just Harry Potter. The name Hadrian Castwell Stone is legally your adopted name."

Airyn decided that he would take over and let Nicolai catch his breath. "You see, when the Stone family adopts someone, that someone retains the right to magically change their name. When you announced yourself to Draco as Hadrian Stone, the magics of our family tied your own magic in with ours. In short, you are both Harry and Hadrian."

Angel, having heard something similar to this from his grandmother, took over the rest of the conversation. "Although this family adopted you, your name will forever be a part of our family tree. The moment you called yourself Hadrian, our family magics made you my real little brother. You are as much of a Stone as you are a Potter."

Harry couldn't help but crack a rather large grin at hearing this. After so long of feeling isolated and alone, he now truly had a family that wanted him.

Airyn and Nicolai both hugged their children before the latter said, "You two should board the train so that you can find a decent seat. Take the owls and we'll deal with the clothes. Also, make sure you tell your cousin we said hello."

Angel nodded as he and Harry grabbed the owls and boarded the train. Soon enough, the boys found an empty compartment and dove in as the train departed the station.

As soon as they managed to get the owls comfortable, a boy with red hair and freckles entered their compartment. "Sorry, but everywhere else was full."

From the boy's tone alone, Angel could tell he was lying. He decided to keep quiet as the boy said, "By the way, I'm Ron Weasley."

Angel mentally groaned and thought, "_It had to be a bloody Weasley. I swear, someone is going to burn for this._"

In reality, Angel gave a simple nod and said, "I'm Angel Stone and this is my brother Hadrian."

Harry suddenly cleared his throat in annoyance. "I don't mean to be rude, but we were hoping to have this spot to ourselves. We haven't seen each other in ages and we were hoping to reconnect," he lied easily.

Ron was seconds away from leaving when he somehow caught a glimpse of Harry's scar. "Bloody hell," he said, "you're Harry Potter!"

Angel growled as Harry found a sudden interest in the scenery outside of the window. "Would you please be so kind as to leave," Angel almost demanded. "Hadrian doesn't need a peanut gallery giving him a hard time, so get lost."

The redhead began to protest when a pair of twins with matching red hair appeared in the doorway. The one on the left quickly said, "Hello there, first years. I'm George Weasley and this is Fred."

Fred hooked an arm around Ron and asked, "Is our little runt of a brother disturbing you two?"

Ron wanted to deny everything, but Angel quickly said, "He doesn't understand the concept of when to go away."

Fred nodded before pulling Ron away from the compartment. "Come on, Ron. You've obviously overstayed your welcome."

Once they were out of sight, Angel fished into the pockets of his robes before pulling out a phial of blood. He drank the crimson liquid with gusto before sighing in happiness.

"I feel a lot better now," he said. "It's always the morons that make my cravings get out of control. I swear that this world needs more idiots like I need a root canal. I'm just glad that those twins seem to have some intellect. It also helps that they're easy on the eyes."

Harry giggled as he pulled out his own phial. "You are such a loon, brother. Still, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't agree with you."

He then gulped down the blood before continuing, "Stupid people are just so irritating. For once, I'd like to meet a complete brainiac who I can hold a decent conversation with."

As if a prayer had been answered, a girl with bushy brunette hair and buck teeth slid the door open. "I don't mean to interrupt, but have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Angel whipped out his Ash wand before pointing it at the open doorway. "_**Accio, Neville's toad.**_"

In only a few seconds, a fairly large toad floated into the room and croaked. Only a second later, a somewhat plump boy ran into the compartment, grabbed the toad, and ran out after saying his thanks.

Angel slid his wand into his sleeve before saying, "Well that was completely random. So, who exactly are you?"

The girl closed the door and sat down before saying, "My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I believe you said that your name was Angel. Is that Angel as in Michelangelo Jason Stone?"

Angel was quick to slap a hand over her mouth. "Never call me by my full first name. I only answer to Angel or Angelo."

Hermione nodded as Angel moved his hand. "I apologize for that," he said. "It's just that Hadrian and I catch too much flak because of our names."

Hermione smiled as she moved a stray piece of hair from her face. "I can understand why you would feel that way. After all, it can't be easy being Harry Potter and Angel Stone. In any case, you don't have to worry about me running my mouth off to anyone."

Just as Hermione finished her spiel, Draco Malfoy found his way into their compartment and shut the door just in time for a girl with a hairbrush to run past him without noticing where he was.

"I swear, that girl is never touching my hair with a brush again," he said while thinking he was alone.

Suddenly, Draco tensed up as he realized that he was in fact _**not**_ alone at all. He took one good look at Harry, blushed a shade of red that could put strawberries to shame, and turned his head in embarrassment.

Harry simply smiled like the cat that caught the canary and said, "I knew we'd see each other again, my little kitten. Come sit next to me."

Angel bit the sleeve of his robes to fight down his laughter as Draco took the empty seat on Harry's right while trying to avoid the raven's gaze. As soon as he sat down, a very familiar dark-skinned Italian opened the door to the compartment.

He quickly eyed Draco and said, "There you are, Draco. You need to switch into your school robes before we get to the…Hadrian, is that you?"

Harry nodded as he took hold of Blaise's hand and kissed it. "It seems both you and Draco know each other. That makes things less awkward for me. Now, what were you saying about our school robes?"

Blaise handed Draco his robes before saying, "The train docks in half an hour. You all need to get dressed."

Hermione, who had the foresight to change early, quickly exited the compartment to give the boys some privacy. Blaise took that time to smile and say, "I still can't believe you let Pansy brush your hair."

Draco growled as he adjusted his tie. "That never happened and we will never speak of it."

Later…

Soon after the sun vanished from the sky, the train pulled into a station where Harry and Angel saw another familiar face. Harry smiled as Hagrid shouted out, "To all first years, there are to be no more than four or five to a boat. The castle's not far from here but we're a little behind schedule."

Harry found the first boat that would fit five people and instantly called Angel. Angel jumped in first and waited for Harry to drag Draco and Blaise over to the boat when he noticed Ron quickly approaching.

The Weasley somehow managed to weasel his way over to their boat and asked, "Is that last seat taken?"

Harry quickly scanned the crowd before spotting Hermione. "Hermione, we saved you a seat over here! Hurry up before the boats take off!"

The brunette smiled as she hopped into the boat and took the last spot. Angel gave Ron a rather dark smirk as their boat began moving on its own. "Sorry, but our boat doesn't have any room left. You should probably try another group before all of the boats are gone."

Ron turned a frustrated shade of red as the boat moved out of sight. That frustration turned into embarrassment when he heard laughter emitting from the group.

After about fifteen minutes of sailing, the boats began to move into viewing range of the castle. Hermione pointed at its bright form and said, "Did you know that Hogwarts is one of the oldest castles in the world?"

Harry could only smile under the cover of darkness as he realized that Hermione was a complete bookworm. One look from Angel let him know that his brother was thinking along the exact same lines that he was.

Once the boats finally docked, Hagrid led the new students to the castle entrance where they were greeted by a woman that Harry felt a strangely familiar vibe from. However, before the woman could utter a single word, Ron decided to blurt out, "Everyone, listen up. All of the rumors are true. Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts!"

Hermione took a step back as Angel itched for his Ash wand. He was about ten seconds from turning the redhead into a fish as soon as the whispers started.

Luckily for everyone, it only took a split second for Draco's protective nature to kick in. "Alright, that's quite enough of that noise! Even if Harry Potter was here, he wouldn't want you nosy sods poking about in his business."

Blaise gave a fierce nod as he unconsciously grabbed Harry's hand. "Why don't you all find something better to do with your time?"

Once the crowd had settled down, the woman crisply said, "Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall and I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin after you have been sorted into your houses."

Everyone listened on in rapt attention as she continued, "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will become like your family while you attend Hogwarts, so treat it as such."

Draco smirked as she said this. He already knew about the houses but listened on in respect. "Each house will be competing on a point system to earn the House Cup at the end of the year. Your triumphs will earn you points and any nonsense will cause you to lose them."

She then wiped her brow before saying, "Follow me into the Great Hall so that we may begin the Sorting Ceremony. I only ask that you all keep your voices low so that your fellow students can hear their names being called."

Angel smiled in anticipation as the doors to the Great Hall opened to the new students. As the first-years gasped in awe at the ceiling, Hermione proudly pointed out, "It's charmed to look like the night sky. I read about it in **Hogwarts: A History.**"

Ron rolled his eyes in irritation. He was about to make a snide comment until Harry said, "From what I've read, this particular charm is the handy work of Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

At that moment, Minerva placed a stool in front of the dais and placed a rather old-looking hat on the stool. She then said, "When your name is called, you will come forth to be sorted. But first, the hat has something to say."

The entire group of first-years was surprised when the hat's brim opened on its own. However, the part that took the cake was when the bloody hat began to _**sing**_!

_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you,**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave of heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a thinking cap!"**_

As the song came to an end, the Great Hall exploded into thunderous applause. Professor McGonagall pulled out her list and said, "Hannah Abbot."

A blonde girl with pigtails ran forward and sat on the stool. When the hat touched down on her head, he instantly announced, "_**So, we have our first new student. I can see that this one will do well in…Hufflepuff!**_"

The gold and black clad table cheered as Hannah sat among them. Minerva then read off more names before shouting, "Hermione Granger."

As soon as the hat landed on her head, it jumped in surprise. "_**You're a bright girl from what I can see, but you're hiding something in here. The real question is 'what are you hiding'.**_"

The hat sifted through Hermione's mind before saying, "_**Ah, so you do have something in here. I can see a hidden potential in you as well as a well-kept secret.**_"

Hermione shut her eyes in fear as she whispered, "Please don't tell anyone."

The Sorting Hat gave off a deep laugh before saying, "_**Girl, I might be able to see everything in your head but your secrets are yours alone and not for me to tell. Your future will be very exciting and you'll get there sooner if I place you in…Slytherin!**_"

Hermione smiled as the silver and green clad table welcomed her with open arms. Once the cheering settled, the Transfiguration instructor called out, "Ronald Weasley."

The redhead allowed the hat to be placed on his head and frowned as it fell over his eyes. The hat opened its brim and said, "_**So, we have yet another Weasley. Well, I know just what to do with you. You're headed straight to…Gryffindor!**_"

Ron sighed in relief as he joined his brothers in the Lion's Den. Minerva quickly hushed the crowd before calling, "Neville Longbottom."

As the hat touched down on Neville's head, it gave a rather devious laugh. "_**Well, it seems that we have Augusta Longbottom's grandson this year. Boy, you may not know it but you have something hidden behind that crumbling will…wait a second.**_"

The hat delved deeper into Neville's mind before laughing even louder. He then shut of his laughter and whispered, "_**Listen to me, boy. I am honor-bound to never reveal your secrets, but I can tell you things that will help you. You have a power that has yet to mature, and you might never see it happen if things in this school remain the same.**_"

Neville nervously looked around the Great Hall as he thought, "_What could he possibly mean by that? It's like he's telling me that I'm in danger._"

Suddenly, the hat's own thoughts penetrated his mind. "_It isn't only you who is in danger, child. Your life, as well as a few others here, has been tampered with. While I can't openly intervene, I can guide you in the right direction. Be careful in what you do and trust in your friends._"

The hat then returned his focus to the sorting and said, "_**Boy, things will soon change for you and some others. For now, you will find the beginning of your path in…Gryffindor!**_"

Neville quickly joined the red and gold table as the hall was filled with more applause. Minerva gave it a moment before calling out, "Draco Malfoy."

The Sorting Hat barely touched Draco's head before it shouted, "_**Slytherin!**_"

Draco gave a knowing smirk as he joined the Snakes. When the cheers quieted down, Minerva returned to her list to call the next student.

As soon as Minerva's eyes landed on the next name on the list, she threw it down in a moment of shock. After gathering her wits, the woman surveyed the list again to be sure of what she had read. When she was absolutely positive that she hadn't gone insane, Professor McGonagall quickly said, "Michelangelo Stone."

Angel sighed as everyone gasped in surprise. He quickly suppressed the urge to facepalm and took his seat on the stool. When the hat was placed on his head, it gave a brilliant laugh. "_**So, another member of the Stone family has entered our hallowed halls.**_"

Angel rolled his eyes as he thought, "_Y'know, I'm not some exalted prince or anything._"

The hat gave what appeared to be a grin as it thought back, "_You can't fool this old hat, dear child. I've sorted every member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Stone that has come to this school, but there's something different about you._"

Angel growled as the hat said, "_**I think it would be best if you were placed in…Slytherin!**_"

As Angel tuned out the cheers and took the seat next to Hermione, Minerva went through another group of names before saying, "Harry Pot…"

She then looked back at the list as she noticed that the same changed. When the new name took its place, Minerva surprisingly said, "Hadrian Stone."

Harry and Angel both watched as the world seemed to freeze. At the teachers' table, every instructor watched in anticipation as the raven-haired boy allowed the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head.

The hat somehow seemed to liven up as it said, "_**It seems as though we meet at last, Mr. Potter. Or would you prefer to be called Mr. Stone? I remember the very day that I sorted your parents and I can tell that they will be proud of you and all you are destined to do. My only problem is where to place you.**_"

The Sorting Hat delved its way into the reaches of Harry's mind before saying, "_**Ah, it would be you that this entire performance is revolved around. Hadrian, your future will only become clear if I place you in…Slytherin!**_"

Everyone gasped as Harry removed the hat from his head. As he began his trek to the Snake Pit, the table broke into thunderous applause and a chorus of, "Potter is ours! Potter is ours!"

Harry just sat next to Draco and across from Angel as the sorting continued. Once the sorting ended with Blaise being placed in Slytherin, the headmaster took the stand. "There is a time and place for words, but that time is not now. Tuck in."

As the empty tables suddenly filled with different foods, the Weasley twins gave a hearty shout of, "Here! Here!"

Angel smiled at their bravado before raising his glass of pumpkin juice to them and shouting, "Here! Here!"

The twins looked over to the boy before raising their own glasses and smiling. Angel took a sip from his juice and said, "Ah, what a wonderful way to begin a school year. Don't you agree, Hadrian?"

Harry nodded as he placed a chicken leg on his plate. "This is going to be a very interesting year. Now, tell me more of those muggle jokes you were telling on the train."

Angel gave a cheeky grin before saying, "So, you already know about a muggle hero named Superman. Well, the joke goes something like this. A man goes into a bar and orders a drink that he can't name. After the first drink, he jumps up from his seat and starts flying around."

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How can someone fly without a broom? Also, why would anyone drink something they can't even name?"

Harry playfully tapped Draco on the nose. "Don't ruin the joke, kitten. Now, continue please brother."

Angel smirked and said, "The woman next to him instantly turns to the barkeep and says 'I'll have what he's having'. So after three drinks, the crazy old bat jumps off the roof and hits the sidewalk. The barkeep calls the medics before saying, 'Superman, you're an arsehole when you get drunk'."

Everyone at the table instantly starts laughing. One girl, Pansy Parkinson, turns to Angel and says, "For a muggle joke, that was pretty funny. Do you have any more of them?"

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Albus said, "Now that we've had our fill, I need to make a few announcements. Mr. Filch has made a list of items that are banned from the school and has it posted on his door. I would like to inform all first years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students."

Angel looked to Harry and gave him a smirk. If it had a name like that, Angel was probably gonna try to get involved with it. Dumbledore then said, "Also, I must inform you all that the corridor on the third floor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Now, the first years will follow their prefects to their respective common rooms. Good night and I look forward to the school year."

Harry rolled his eyes as a prefect led the first year Slytherins into the dungeons. He then walked up to the portrait of a coiled snake and clearly enunciated, "Skin shedder."

The snake uncoiled itself before hissing and slithering out of the portrait. The portrait then opened to reveal a large room with comfy looking couches and recliners. There were also large streamers of green and silver adorning the walls and ceiling.

Once everyone was inside, the prefect boldly said, "Listen up, you little firsties. Slytherin has a pretty bad reputation because of its founder. Therefore, we catch a majority of the flak in this castle. While you're here in Hogwarts, you must show that we are a united front. If you have a problem, settle it in here. That being said, it's off to bed for the lot of you. You've got a long day ahead of you."

However, everyone stopped moving as Professor Snape entered the common room with his black cloak billowing behind him. The man wore his signature scowl as he said, "I felt that I should introduce myself before anyone tries to question me. I am Professor Snape and I will be your Head of House as well as your Potions professor. Now, get to bed. I expect all of you to be awake and attentive in my class tomorrow."

He allowed his gaze to linger over Harry and Angel for a moment longer before exiting the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Angel jumped into a recliner and said, "Papa was a Slytherin during his time here. He told me that lights out is actually half an hour later than they tell you."

Harry snorted in amusement as he, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy sat on the couches and free chairs. "He also thinks that Hagrid is secretly growing a gigantic pumpkin in the forest."

Pansy laughed and said, "You two are such a riot. By the way, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Pansy Parkinson, certified gossip queen and honorary pain in the ass."

Angel shook her hand warmly and said, "I'm Angelo Stone, professional cynical arsehole and complete twat. Isn't that right, Hadrian?"

Harry nodded as he said, "I'm Hadrian Stone, licensed deviant and sadist in training. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madame Parkinson."

Everyone started another round of laughter as Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, genuine bookworm and future sarcastic smart alek."

Blaise nodded before saying, "I'm Blaise Zabini, Italian dingbat and fully trained rat bastard."

Another round of laughter broke out until Draco said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, absolute prat as well as…"

"…Hadrian's adorably cute and fluffy kitten," finished Harry with a smirk.

Draco nodded before saying, "Right, absolute prat and Hadrian's adorably cute and…hold on. _**Hadrian!**_"

The group laughed again as Harry gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. Eventually, the small group split and departed for their gender-specific dorm rooms.

Upon arrival to their own room, Angel opened his trunk and removed the blue robes that he had worn on the train. He then placed them in a small box before handing them over to Horus and saying, "Those need to go to Da. He'll send you back with the swapped package."

Horus hooted once in acknowledgement before grabbing the parcel with his feet and flying out of the window. Angel then turned to Harry and said, "Send those green robes home with Hedwig. Da will take care of the rest."

Harry nodded as he did what his elder brother told him. He then put on his pajamas and slipped into the four-poster bed across from Angel.

Angel placed his wands on his desk and said, "Get a good rest, Hadrian. It all begins tomorrow."

Harry nodded from his bed before looking at Draco and Blaise's sleeping forms before asking, "Angelo, do you think Draco and Blaise might actually like me? I mean like…_**really**_ like me."

Angel smiled at Harry before saying, "Hadrian, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. As long as you're serious about how you feel, things will be fine."

Harry gave his brother a grin and said, "You're really cool when you're not being such a twat. Goodnight, big brother."

Angel nodded as he killed the lights. "Goodnight…little brother."

Meanwhile…

Things were not going as Dumbledore had planned them. Harry was supposed to come to Hogwarts alone, confused, and in the company of the young Weasley. He was also supposed to have been sorted into Gryffindor.

Also, there was the little incident with the boy from the Stone family. There hadn't been any indication of a Stone at Hogwarts since…

"_Of course,_" thought Albus. "_He must be the son of Nicolai Stone. That boy was as much of a menace as James and Sirius._"

That also had him wondering about how and why the roster changed from saying 'Harry Potter' to 'Hadrian Stone'. "_Could they have possibly adopted him? It is the only explanation, but that shouldn't have happened. He was supposed to be with his aunt and uncle_."

Luckily, he had the comfort of knowing that the tracking charm he had placed on the Holly wand had worked. With that, he would be able to track the boy's movements and push him to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Feeling as though his plans had not been set too far back, Albus reclined in his chair and treated himself to a lemon drop.

However, he never noticed that the portrait of one Phineas Black was watching him with a cold glare. There were things that Dumbledore had done that he would be sure to try and undue. For now, he would sit back and observe the situation a bit more before making his move.

Fin~

Nicolai: (Catches his breath) After so much waiting, we've finally reached the end of chapter three. Hadrian, where did you learn to run like that!?

Harry: (Smirks and hides the whip) I've had a lot of practice running around.

Airyn: Anyway, our next chapter will focus on the first day of learning for the boys up to the Halloween incident.

Angel: We also get to watch Hadrian ride a broom for his first time ever as well as putting the Weasley runt in his place.

Harry: (Smirks) I thought you were looking forward to your first interaction with those twins. Is there something you're not telling us, Angelo?

Hermione: (Reads script for next chapter) It says here that Angel proves that he's already been learning about…

Angel: (Covers her mouth) Don't tell the readers about that. It's supposed to be a surprise for Professor McGonagall.

Harry: On a serious note, the viewers all get to see why Professor Quirrell is so damned twitchy and Angel introduces me to the Scarlet Flyers.

Angel: There'll be more to come in chapter four, everyone. Until then, **Nox**.

(Everyone bows as the lights all go out.)


End file.
